


The keeper of the underworld

by laddyuna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laddyuna/pseuds/laddyuna
Summary: We’re fighting for humanity’s survival. I always fought for myself…The story takes place after Farlan and isabel’s death.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. His choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction of Attack on Titan so please be gentle with me.   
> It's not necessary a yaoi fiction. i didn't decide the nature of the relationship between Levi and Erwin. i'm still thinking about this.   
> I finished to read the manga, so it probably contains spoilers for the ones who just watch the anime. I took several passages and dialogues from the manga so don't be surprised. i just changed the time and sometimes the characters who said those lines...  
> Comments and kudos are more than welcome!   
> See you

“Hey! Are there any survivors?”

“Levi!”

“Are you the only one who managed to make it out alive?” asked Erwin coming closer to Levi.

“This titan remains…”

“Did you kill them all by yourself-“ Erwin didn’t have the time to finish his sentence that Levi rushed to him and made him fall on the ground.

Mike got down from his horse and prepared to defend his captain when he froze seeing Levi’s expression.

“Back off.”

“Erwin.” Levi pressed his sword against his throat. “I’m going to fucking kill you. That’s the only reason why I’m still here.”

Erwin fixed him in the eyes. “Your friends…must have died…I see…” he took something in his pocket and threw it on the ground.

“These are the documents concerning Nicholas Lovoff.”

“You bastard…you knew?”

“I’m sorry…that I took so long.”

“Hey. Just what the hell are you trying to do?”

“It was a bluff.”

“What?”

“I knew that Lovoff was embezzling funds…using what was left from our suspended expeditions over the past several years. I wanted definitive proof enough to convict him, so I had to spread false information about him.”

Levi was listening to him without interrupting.

“Lovoff is a vigilant man. So I figured he would try to do something in order to confirm the existence of the documents first. Sure enough, he approached the three of you with the request…”

“If you knew all that…why did you make us join your survey corps?”

“For one, your fighting skills are truly outstanding. The other reason is because I wanted to use you, the ones Lovoff made a deal with, in order to throw him off. But none of it matters anymore. The real documents are now in possession of supreme commander Zacklay. It’s all over for Lovoff.”

Levi glared at him. “My friends…they threw their lives away for nothing. You just dragged us into your worthless schemes…but now, I’m gonna drag you down too.”

Erwin blocked Levi’s sword with his hand. “Worthless schemes?”

“…”

“Who was it-who killed my subordinates, killed your friends? Was it me? Or was it you?”

Silence.

“Even if you had gone together with them to ambush me, do you really think that they would’ve survived unharmed?”

_“If I hadn’t left them behind back then…_ ” thought Levi. “you’re right…my arrogance, my own shitty fucking pride…”

“NO YOU’RE WRONG!”

Erwin got up and got closer to Levi to shout to his face. “IT’S THE TITANS!”

Levi moved back.

“Where did the titans come from? Why do they exist? Why do they devour humans? I don’t have the answers. None of us do. Limited by our ignorance, we’ll continue to be devoured by the titans. If we just stay shut behind the walls, we are never going to escape this nightmare.”

“…”

“Take a good look around you!”

“…”

“No matter how far you go, there aren’t any walls here. In the wide-open space…I believe there is something there illuminating our despair. But these are those who seek to prevent us from venturing beyond the walls. They are consumed by selfish thoughts of their own losses and gains from behind the walls where it’s safe! It’s only natural. During the past 100 years, hindered by the walls, the eyes of humanity have been clouded. They cannot see the landscape that lies on the other side.”

“…”

“But what about you, Levi? Will you let your eyes remain clouded? Will you kill me…and return to the darkness of the underground?”

“…”

“We will not give up our journey outside the walls. So fight for the survey corps, Levi! Humanity needs your strength!”

At this moment, Levi thought about the first time He, Farlan and Isabel went outside the walls. The light was so bright, the air was so cool…

“I’m not making a deal with you this time…”

“Hurry, we should bring the dry noise rounds back to the supply squad. We will regroup from there.”

“When the weather improves, the titans are probably going to become active again.” Said Mike.

“Then, we need to join the commander in the vanguard, before we suffer any more losses. “We will make it back alive!!”

Levi looked around him. The landscape was covered of corpses and blood…but the light was bright. Riding his horse with the two men, he was fixing Erwin’s back intensely. He could have killed him, yes…but he didn’t.

_“If you begin to regret, you’ll dull your future decisions and let others make your choices for you. All that’s left for you then is to die. Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision. We’ll continue the expeditions. I expect you to come with me, Levi.”_

Erwin’s words were resonating in his head again and again.

_“I don’t understand. I’ve never understood. Even if I believe in my own strength…or in the decisions of my trusted friends…in the end…nobody…but…this man is gazing up at something I can’t even see.”_

Erwin, Mike and Levi finally joined the rest of the group. Everybody prepared to go back to town. They didn’t waste more time. The sun was coming back…with the titans as well. They had to hurry.

“Let’s go!!”

“Yes Sir!!”

Levi stayed behind, at a reasonable distance of Erwin, but keeping his eyes on his back.

_“Fine. I’ll follow you, Erwin Smith. I will never regret this decision…for as long as I live.”_

* * *

After several hours riding their horses, they finally arrived to the walls. The gate was about to open for them when Erwin turned his back and looked around. Something caught his attention immediately.

“Where is Levi?”

“Huh?”

“Where is Levi?” he asked again.

“I don’t know, Sir…he was following behind and…” replied a soldier confused.

The gate opened. Erwin gave the signal to them to enter in the city but stayed outside, observing the landscape with a sad expression. Mike stayed by his side.

“Should we go after him?”

“No. I gave him the choice. This is his decision. Besides, after all the losses we suffered today, it would be suicidal.”

“He won’t survive long alone there…if he’s not already dead.”

“…”

“Are you disappointed?”

“Yes I am. I hoped he could have stayed with us.”

“Looks like humanity’s future doesn’t matter to him.”

“I’ve always known the people I could trust…but it seems that I was wrong this time.” Erwin sighted and walked away. “Let’s go.”


	2. Your lie

Levi was now alone in the landscape. The sun was back…the survey corps probably already reached the walls by now.

_“They would probably think I’m a deserter…”_

The titans began to appear. They noticed Levi’s presence and rushed to him. Levi remained calm and prepared himself to fight, taking his swords.

“This earth belongs to humanity. This is not yours, fucking giant pieces of shit!!”

In a few minutes, Levi slashed the neck of the three titans who were coming to him.

“Come to me, scumbags. I will end all of your useless and pathetic existence!!”

Levi continued to kill Titans one after another until he ran out of gas to use his equipment. The rain came back quickly, making disappear the last rays of light before the sunset. He went back on his horse and began to ride him to hide from the rain. He was already completely soaked, drenched of dust, blood and sweat. He felt dirty.

Riding his horse, he saw on his way, the corpses still on the floor. He stopped and got down. The dead soldier still had his equipment intact and didn’t seem to have been able to use it before getting eaten by the titans.

“Rest in peace now.”

* * *

In the town.

Erwin was doing his report to Commander Zacklay.

“As all of the previous expeditions, the number of losses is still very high for such a small result.”

“Yes Sir…”

“Don’t take it for yourself, Captain Erwin. I didn’t say that to offend you. We all are very thankful to you and to all of the Survey corps for their devotion and bravery. You fight for Humanity’s safety and the recruits knew it at the second they chose to integrate this squad. This is their choice.”

“Yes Sir.” But Erwin immediately thought about Levi. “ _Not all of them had this choice…”_

“By the way, I received the documents about Lovoff. We already took measures against him.”

“Good.”

“So? How was the prodigy you brought from the underground? Levi, isn’t it?”

“…” Mike fixed Erwin a bit nervous.

“He fought very well, Sir.”

“Fought? Does that mean he didn’t survive?”

“We didn’t find him, Sir, so we presume he has been eaten by a Titan as his friends as well.”

“Didn’t you find his body?”

“As I told you in my report, Sir, it was raining and we couldn’t stay any longer on the battlefield, exposing ourselves to the Titans in a clouded environment. We already lost a lot of soldiers today and we didn’t have the time to pick up the corpses there…the soldier Levi is probably lying there with the others.”

“I see. How unfortunate. He seemed to be talented.”

“He was, Sir.”

“What a pity…” The commander got up and turned his back on the two men, observing the city through the widow. “I’ll submit the budget for your next operation. Thank you for your hard work. You’re dismissed.”

“Yes Sir.”

Mike and Erwin left the room to go back to their quarter.

“Why did you say that to the commander, Erwin?”

“I told him the truth.”

“We both know Levi deserted the squad. Why did you cover him?”

“Does it change anything?”

“…”

“I gave him the choice and he took his decision. I accepted it and assume the consequences.”

“The deal was to make him join the surveys corps against his freedom.”

“He respected the terms of our contract. He fought with us.”

“But he broke the contract at the second he became a deserter. There’s no deal anymore so his case is the military corps’ one now.”

“Do you really think they’re going to chase after him beyond the walls? These idiots never fought a titan in their whole life. Why should they risk their life for Levi?”

“And why are you risking your integrity for him?”

“…”

“Levi was a criminal from the start. He planned to kill you.”

“But he didn’t.”

“He wasn’t in condition to do that, that’s all.”

“You’re wrong, Mike.”

“?”

“Levi could have killed me. He’s stronger than you imagine.”

“…”

“Someone who took down so many titans by himself is definitely the humanity's strongest soldier.”

‘You’re stronger than him.”

“Thank you for the compliment, dear, but we both know it’s not true.”

“…”

“I became the spirit of the survey corps and people and soldiers follow me despite the risks because they are trusting my judgment. I worked my way up through the ranks thanks to my leadership.”

“We all agree to this, Sir.”

“But Levi’s strength is limitless.”

“…”

“We all freaked out when we saw a Titan for the first time. But he didn’t.”

“…”

“I saw so many comrades of mine dying in front of me, being useless. What he did in one day was more than we did in ten expeditions. And he never had a proper training like we all received.”

“So…why did he choose to leave us? He could have used his strength for Humanity’s sake.”

“I don’t know. Being the humanity's strongest soldier doesn’t change the fact he’s still human in the end…”

“The real question is why did you let him go?”

“…”

“Erwin. Why did you give him this choice when you knew his strength was needed?”

“…”

Mike stopped walking and fixed him. “You told him to live without any regret but you don’t apply your own advices to yourself.”

Erwin remained silent. Mike had always been clever than anybody.

“You said it yourself: it was the titans. It wasn’t his fault or yours if his friends died.”

“The recruits who joined the survey corps knew the risks. They took this decision freely. I didn’t give them the choice.”

“He was already involved in Lovoff’s project anyway. If he hadn’t joined us with his friends, he would have got arrested by the military corps or got killed by Lovoff’s subordinates.”

“I know. That’s why I don’t regret to have asked him to join us.”

“But?”

“But…in the end, I let them leave the darkness of the underground to show them the worst side of the world on the surface. They left the darkness just to die.”

“Levi survived.”

“Yes. But he lost everything.”

“As all of us. We all lost someone precious because of the titans.”

Erwin smiled sadly. “You’re right, Mike. But it doesn’t change anything now. Levi chose to stay outside the walls and we know he won’t survive long without equipment. I just hope his death wouldn’t be too painful.”

“Erwin.”

“Nobody needs to know about this, so keep it for yourself.”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go. We need a break.”


	3. His reason

“Aaah…please, Mike! Help me to convince Erwin…” asked again and again Hange.

Mike ignored her and continued to drink.

“I just need one! If I can study and dissect him, I could make us progress and…”

“Cut it out, Hange!” complained another soldier.

“How could i? All what we do is slashing necks! We must discover more from the titans to be able to destroy them once for all!!”

“Do you think it’s that easy to capture one titan alive?!”

“Let me come and I will…”

“It’s already a miracle to have come back alive from the last expedition! I don’t want to risk my life unnecessarily just to give you the occasion to dissect a titan alive! No way in hell!” replied the same soldier.

“Fine! I’ll ask Erwin myself then!”

But Mike stopped her holding her hand. “Don’t do that, Hange.”

“Huh?”

“Erwin isn’t in the best mood to answer you right now. Give him a break.”

She noticed Mike seemed to know something the rest of the team didn’t so she waited for the departure of the other soldiers to talk in privacy with him.

“What happened during the last expedition?”

“Our plan failed and we lost a lot of soldiers.” Replied Mike.

“You know what I mean Mike. It’s not the first time Erwin loses soldiers during expeditions. What happened this time?”

“…”

“Levi?”

“?”

“Is it because Levi didn’t come back alive?”

“…”

“I saw the way Erwin looked at him. He closed his eyes on several things Levi did, especially on his bad temper and his rude attitude toward his superiors. He wouldn’t have done it with anyone else. I’m not blind you know?”

“And so?”

“Maybe he placed too much faith in him. I think he really believed Levi could be the key of our victory against the titans…”

“Definitely. He was just a rat from the underground to begin with.”

“Mike. Don’t be so harsh.”

“That’s the truth.”

“He was strong.”

“But untrustworthy.”

“Do you say that because he came from the underground?”

“…” Mike didn’t like to lie so when he couldn’t say more, he remained quiet. Hange knew it and she also knew he wouldn’t answer.

“I’m worried for Erwin, you know?”

“…”

“After all these years chasing after titans, he is losing hope little by little each time we come back from expeditions. The number of new recruits for the survey corps is becoming small each passing year. When Levi integrated the squad with his friends, I saw the light in Erwin’s eyes. Something which gave him hope again…that it wasn’t a losing battle against the titans as everybody says.” She looked at him with a big smile. “Is it true that Levi took down almost ten titans by himself during the mission?”

“Yes.”

“Whoa! He’s incredible!!”

“He was.”

She became serious again. “Do you really think he’s dead?”

“I don’t know and it doesn’t matter.”

* * *

A few days later.

In his office, Erwin was reading some documents. Actually, it wasn’t related to his function. He was now the commander of the survey corps. Not that he wasn’t flattered and thankful, but he didn’t really care. He had other things in mind right now.

He was checking the documents: criminal records. Farlan Church, Isabel Magnolia and…Levi. He was surprised to see that Levi hadn’t any last name known. Checking it, he noticed the “crimes” the military police had against them were just robberies, aggressions…nothing really serious. Of course, they had several ones but considering the life in the underground was terrible, he couldn’t blame them to have tried to survive the best way they could.

Erwin had asked a permission for two days and left without telling to anyone, not even to Mike or Hange, where he went.

_“I don’t understand you. Why didn’t you kill me if you had no intention to join us?”_

“Commander Erwin!!” asked a soldier coming in his office after have knocked.

“What is it?”

“You must come to see that! The steam…”

“The steam?”

“Follow me!”

Erwin followed the soldiers and was joined by Hange, Mike and other recruits. They went straight to the wall and took the elevator to stand on the top of it.

“It began yesterday night and it didn’t stop since this morning.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Hange.

“The steam. It didn’t stop coming from the landscape.”

“The…steam?” asked a new recruit, a bit lost.

“When a titan body part is severed, it is cut off from its heat source and the gas inside compresses as it cools. ... The super-hot gas condenses as it is exposed to atmosphere and it looks like the titan is steaming.” replied Hange.

“So…does that mean someone is killing titans outside?”

Mike observed Erwin’s reaction. His expression was full of different feelings: relief, anger, fear…

“Commander.” called Mike.

But Erwin ignored him and focused on the soldier who came to pick him. “How many times have you seen the steam coming to the landscape since yesterday?”

“We’re not sure about the real number, Commander…”

“How many?”

“About fifty…maybe more, Sir.”

“Why did you wait for so long to call me?”

“You were unreachable yesterday and you had a meeting with Commander in chief Zacklay this morning too…”

Erwin cursed and turned his back before taking the elevator. “Keep fixing the landscape. Mike. Hange. Come with me.”

The three of them took the elevator and went back to the city.

“Do you think it’s him?” asked Mike.

“Do you see someone else who would have done this?”

“But he was out of equipment and gas. How could he…” began to say Hange.

“How could I know? But the thing I’m sure is he’s still alive and he’s fighting the titans.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“I’m bringing him back to town and I won’t give him the choice this time!”

“Wait a minute! Are you saying we’re leaving for another expedition to…”

“That’s what I’m saying. I’m going to ask permission and budget to Commander Zacklay. Hange. I let you deal with the preparations with Mike. Reunite the troops and prepare the equipment.”

“Commander…” began to protest Mike.

“Do as I say! That’s an order!!”

“Yes Sir!!”

Erwin went immediately to Zacklay’s office asking a meeting in emergency.

“Commander Erwin. What is it?”

“My apologies, Sir. But this is an emergency; I request the permission to leave the town and…”

“I already submitted your budget for the next mission but I need more time to get the approval of the court. You know your expeditions are considered useless and expensive.”

“I know, Sir, but…”

“Besides, the next operation is planned in one month so why are you in hurry to leave?”

“Our observants noticed several clouds of steam since yesterday. It seems that titans have been killed in the landscape.”

“Are you sure about this information?”

“I just checked by myself the steam from the top of the wall, Sir. I saw it more than once to recognize it.”

“So…are you saying someone is killing Titans outside the walls…when the survey corps are in town?”

“I can’t answer to your question without investigating first, Sir. Something strange is happening to the titans right now and we need to discover what it is.”

“Something…or someone?”

“…”

The man seemed to think the same way as Erwin. But he understood it wasn’t the right time to talk about this.

“When do you want to leave?”

“As soon as possible, Sir. I already gave orders to my subordinates to make the preparations for our departure.”

“I see…” The man rubbed his barb thinking. ‘I’ll cover you this time…so you can leave. But you must be aware about something, Commander Erwin.”

“Yes Sir?”

“if you return alive, you will have to face the court martial.”

“…”

“I don’t think you’ve been honest with me last time. But I know you and I trust your judgement so I suppose you have a good explanation for this.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Then, be sure to not lose too many soldiers for this mission because it wouldn’t pledge in “his” favor or yours.”

“Yes Sir.”

“You can leave now. Good luck to you.”

“Thank you very much Sir.”

* * *

Erwin didn’t waste more time and joined his soldiers in front of the gate. Everybody was prepared to leave without understanding the goal of the mission. Only Mike, Hange and Erwin knew. The soldiers just received the order to stay in group and to use the smoke signal to alert the presence of the titans. They were all supposed to head to the last point the steam had been seen.

The citizens in the town were regrouping to watch them leave as always. People were whispering bad and good things: complains about the price of these expeditions, or the necessity since the life inside the walls was safe; others were encouraging the survey corps, thanking them for their courage and their devotion. 

“Forward!!”

The calvary rushed at the second the door opened. They split in several groups.

After thirteen minutes riding in the landscape, the first titans appeared.

“Two titans on the left!!”

“Use the smoke to alert the group.”

But strangely, the two titans moved back and left for the forest.

“Huh? What is happening? They’re not chasing after us?”

“They’re probably deviant titans.”

But Erwin didn’t seem to believe in this. Something dragged them there. “Hange.”

“Yes Sir?”

“We’re heading to the forest. Mike, take the rest of the troops with you and secure the perimeter.”

“Yes Sir!”

When Erwin and Hange’s team entered in the forest, they saw several Titans’ bodies inert on the floor, neck slashed.

“Who…could have done that?” whispered a soldier.

They suddenly heard loud screams coming from the north of the forest.

“This way!!”

They rushed to the noises and noticed the steam again. Another Titan had been killed. There were still noises coming from there, which meant there was another one still alive. When they arrived, they faced something unexpected…

A Titan, arms and legs slashed. Lying on the floor, agonizing, and incapable to move. Hange moved closer.

“Hange, back off.” Warned Erwin.

“He can’t move anymore…” she came closer. “Hello there…”

“Hange!!”

The titan tried to catch her with his teeth but missed her.

“Whoa! That was close!!!”

“We don’t have the time for this. Let’s go.”

“Commander Erwin! Can I take this titan as a sample please??”

“What?”

“He can’t move and since we have soldiers with us, I can neutralize him in the case of he would become dangerous. I want to bring him back to the town to study him. Please!!!”

He got distracted the by another familiar noise. Someone was using the vertical maneuvering equipment.

“I’m leaving this one to you, Hange. Give her a hand, soldiers, but don’t take any risk.”

“Where are you going, Commander?”

He didn’t reply and left with his horse as fast as he could.

“Commander!!”

“Leave him alone. He knows what he has to do. Help me to tie this little one.” Said Hange.

“Little one????”

Chasing after his target, Erwin was crossing the forest. It wasn’t the safer place knowing titans could appear from anywhere. But the high trees could be useful to use his equipment. During the ride, he continued to hear noise coming from titans. Sometimes, he got dirty by their blood gushing from nowhere. But his real target remained uncatchable.

“LEVI!!”

But the other man didn’t answer and continued to run. Erwin could feel his presence but was incapable to see him; he just presumed it couldn’t be anyone else than him.

Erwin was so focused on chasing Levi that he didn’t see the titan coming on his left. His horse panicked and fell on the ground, making him fall too. 

The titan tried to catch Erwin but the commander avoided him, using his equipment. He didn’t take time to get rid of the titan slashing his neck, when a second one came from behind and opened his mouth to eat him whole.

The titan died with his mouth while opened. Someone just slashed his neck from behind. Levi appeared facing Erwin. He was soaked of blood. The giant creature fell on the ground heavily. The two men faced each other in silence.

When Erwin was about to speak, he saw the smoke signal coming from the landscape. Levi didn’t need to wait for his instruction to follow him.

Five titans were encircling a group of tens recruits. Mike and two soldiers tried to rescue them and were trying to cause a distraction. Just one of it reacted. But there were still four titans after the group.

“RUN!!”

Erwin and Levi arrived from behind and neutralized two titans. Some of the soldiers managed to escape but two of them got caught by one titan.

“HELP!!!”

Levi rescued them cutting the titan’s head before attacking another one. Mike and his subordinates finished the last one.

“Everyone’s safe?” asked Erwin.

“Almost Sir.”

“How many losses?”

“Four, Sir.”

Erwin got joined by Mike and the rest of the soldiers.

“Josei, Eleisal. Hange needs reinforcement to capture the titan we found alive. Go help her.”

“But Sir…”

“The titan is unable to move. He got his arms and legs slashed. Stay on your guard but you should be fine.”

“Yes, Sir…”

When The group left, Mike used another smoke signal to request to the other groups to reunite again. Erwin, Mike and Levi were now alone.

Erwin fixed his attention on Levi and moved closer, furious. He didn’t reach his side that Levi collapsed.

“Levi!”

Mike grabbed him by the waist and lay him on his back.

“Is he hurt?”

“No. It’s titan’s blood, not his one.” Mike wiped the blood on his face; Levi had dark rings under the eyes and was breathing with difficulties.

“He’s exhausted.” Said Mike.

“Yes. I suppose he didn’t sleep, rest or eat since our last expedition about five days ago…”

The rest of the soldiers joined Erwin.

“Commander.”

“Is there any loss?”

“No, Sir.”

“Good.”

“But…”

“But?”

The soldier moved closer. “There’s something you have to see, Sir.”

“What is it?”

“That’s at five miles away. Please come with us.”

Erwin nodded. “Hange. Come back to the town with your sample. Don’t wait for us. But let the titan at the entrance of the wall. We can’t take any risk to let him enter in the city.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Should we bring the soldier Levi with us as well, Sir?”

Erwin thought. He wanted to bring Levi as soon as possible to the town to take care of him. He needed medical cares and rest. But he also knew it wasn’t safe to make him travel with unexperienced soldiers.

“No. I’ll take care of him with Mike. Go with Hange.”

“Yes Sir.”

Erwin and Mike followed the little group of soldiers who wanted to show them something. He wondered what it was when they arrived in a large landscape covered with flowers.

“What is it, soldier?”

“Look over there, Sir.”

Something caught Erwin’s attention. The place was covered of wooden crosses…when they approached, he could see each of it had a name and the crest of the wings of freedom, from the survey corps.

Levi hadn’t just killed titans during these last five days, he also took care to give a proper grave to the soldiers fallen during the last expedition. Farlan and Isabel’s graves were on the first line and had more flowers than the other ones.

“Sir?”

Erwin gave a look to Levi. Mike was carring him on his horse, holding him by the waist. The man was completely asleep.

“Thanks for showing me this. Let’s go back home now.”


	4. Their trial

For once, the expedition was a success. Yes, they had lost four soldiers during the operation but it was pretty acceptable considering the number of losses usually. The main goal of this operation was to discover the origin of the steam in the landscape, so in other words, why titans died when the survey corps were in town. But the truth was that it was a rescue mission. The only reason why Erwin had asked a permission for another expedition that fast was to bring Levi back alive.

During their journey back, all the recruits had understood it and couldn’t help to be amazed and admirative of Levi. The arrogant man they saw when he integrated the survey corps was really different from what they imagined. All of them were looking at him with admiration. He wasn’t a random guy, a rat coming from the underground anymore...but the fearless and the humanity's strongest soldier.

When they finally came back to the town, people came to see them. Usually, they would be insulted or blamed to use the money of the taxes for nothing…but not this time.

The military brigade arrived.

“Commander Smith.”

“Yes?”

“We received orders to arrest the soldier Levi for desertion, Sir.”

“He’s not in condition to stay in detention right now.”

“We have orders, Sir and…”

“I’ll bring him to the military prison as soon as he would be safe. This man hasn’t rested for five days. He needs medical cares before going in detention.”

The soldiers looked really embarrassed. They understood perfectly what Erwin was saying but they had orders to respect.

“I’ll take responsibility for this decision. I’ll come with you to explain the situation to your superiors.” He looked at his subordinates. “Mike. I’ll leave him to you.”

“Yes Sir.”

At the entrance of the walls.

“Lieutenant! Move away from the titan please!!”

“As If I could do such a thing!! This is the first time I managed to capture one of it alive!! I don’t wanna waste any second!!!”

“Lieutenant…you’re really too excited. You must cool down a bit.”

Hange was acting like a psycho, screaming and expressing her joy. “He’s so big!!! It’s the best day of my life!!”

“Don’t get so cocky. We haven’t received the authorization to keep him yet.”

“As if I would let them taking him away!!” She approached and tried to touch the titan who was struggling on the floor. “Kitty, kitty…”

“Lieutenant! Watch out!!!”

The soldier just saved her again from being eaten.

“Ah! Interesting! He still has good reflexes!!”

* * *

Almost four hours later.

Levi opened his eyes. He was alone in a cell. He looked around and guessed he was back to town. When he got up, a guard faced him through the bars.

“Levi-san. You’re awake.”

“…”

“How are you feeling?”

“Since how long I have been there?” asked back Levi.

“You went back from the landscape with Commander Smith and the squad about four hours ago.”

“I see.”

The soldier nodded to his colleague who left the corridor. He faced Levi again.

“Levi-san…”

“What?”

“What you’ve done was just…amazing.”

“…”

“Thanks for your hard work…and for what you’ve done for our dead.”

Levi remained quiet. He was exhausted.

“Open the door.”

“My apologies but I can’t let you go.”

“Why?”

“Hum…”

“Spit it out before I kick your ass, moron. Why can’t I leave?”

Another man arrived, followed by two guards.

“Levi-san. Good to see you’re awake.”

“Who the hell are you, old man?”

“I need to check your condition to see you if you can endure the detention.”

A soldier from the military brigade spoke to answer. “Soldier Levi. You’re under arrest for desertion. Until the day of your trial, you’ll stay in detention without any contact allowed.”

Levi kept his emotionless expression and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs.

“I’m coming in, Levi-san; Don’t try anything stupid.”

* * *

The whole city was just talking about the arrestation of Levi. The news even spread in the underground city. Even if the Commander in chief and the whole army tried to keep this information secret, people talked. Levi’s name was now known by everybody in the four regiments but also in the city. 

Erwin was preparing his defense when someone knocked at his door.

“Come in.”

“Commander.”

“What is it, Mike?”

“I just came to see if I could help you.”

“I’m fine. Thanks for the concern. How is Levi?”

“Still in detention but healthy. He even dared request a high quality of tea because the one they gave to him wasn’t good enough.”

Erwin couldn’t help to laugh. “It’s pretty funny to see someone that delicate knowing where he does come from…”

Mike sat in front of him. “I was wrong about him.”

“…”

“But you never doubted him, right, Erwin?”

“...”

“You never believed even for a second he decided to desert the army, didn’t you?”

“My instinct never fooled me.”

Mike kept facing him. He noticed the documents on the desk.

“I knew what sort of man Levi was since the beginning. I knew I could trust him.”

“Everybody is talking about him in the whole city.”

“I know. That’s good.”

“He’s in trouble…the same way as you, Erwin. The military police regiment was just waiting for this to take you down…without talking about the parliament.”

“Don’t worry for me. I know what I’m doing.”

“Erwin…we can’t risk to lose you as the Commander of the survey corps.”

“No one is indispensable, Mike.”

“You are.”

Erwin got up to fill two cups of coffee before giving one to Mike. “The trial is planned for the day after tomorrow.”

“Is this Levi’s trial…or yours?”

“Both of us will be judged this day. Levi is judged for desertion and I am for covering the exactions of a criminal and lies.”

“Do they intend to use Levi’s past against you?”

“I suppose they do. I made the deal with the military police back then. But they were after him since a long time ago. Judging Levi would send a signal to the other criminals in the underground city. The military police have been fooled around for too long by him and his friends.”

“What do you risk if you’re recognized guilty?”

“Losing budget for the next operations, losing my rank as the Commander of the survey corps, prison…I don’t know yet.”

“…”

“I don’t regret it, Mike.”

“?”

“I don’t regret to have come back to pick him.”

“Of course you don’t.”

“I’ll assume the consequences.”

* * *

The day of the trial.

The court martial was reunited with soldiers and commanders of the four regiments and the Commander in chief Zacklay. Hange, Mike, Erwin as the rest of the survey corps regiment were there.

“Bring the prisoner in.”

Levi came in the large room, keeping his cold expression; he didn’t even give a glance to Erwin. Zacklay began to speak.

“The soldier Levi is accused of desertion and disobeying direct orders. Commander Smith is also here to reflect on his actions, covering soldier Levi’s absence mentioning him as potentially deceased and missing. Commander Marina will enounce the charges against you two.”

“Yes Sir.”

Commander Marina began to enumerate the different charges against the two soldiers. Actually, Levi’s case was almost done. Everybody in the court thought he was guilty. The trial was just a formality; the biggest problem was to determine Erwin’s fault here.

“Commander Smith. Can you tell us what happened during the last expedition?”

Erwin began to give details about the operation until he reached Levi’s subject.

“We found the soldier Levi was the only survivor of his group, so we regrouped the units and went back to the walls. When we arrived at the entrance of the city, the soldier Levi wasn’t there anymore. Nobody saw him leaving.”

“What was the soldier Levi’s reaction when you found him?”

“He looked really affected by his friends’ death.”

“Is that all?”

“I don’t understand the meaning of your question, Commander.”

“Did he not pick a fight with you after you found him, standing near of his friends’ corpses?”

“The soldier Levi was still under the shock. He misunderstood my words and expressed his frustration on me, insulting me.”

“Why didn’t you report this?”

“It wasn’t necessary; The solider Levi didn’t seem to think what he said and he was affected by the pain. It’s understanding. Besides, it was his first mission outside the walls. We can’t excuse the lack of respect of soldiers against superiors, but I made an exception for this time because of the situation.”

“You said the soldier Levi insulted you. Is that all what he did?”

Erwin became tense. He knew exactly where she wanted to bring him.

“He attacked me but he got restrained by the soldier Zacharias.”

“When you say he “attacked you”, are you meaning he tried to kill you?”

“No Commander. I said he attacked me.”

“According to the testimony of the other soldiers this day, the soldier Levi claimed he wanted to “kill you” and he aimed you with his sword. Do you deny it?”

“I don’t deny it.”

“So why are you saying he just “attacked” you?”

“As I told you, the soldier Levi was really affected by his friends’ death. Those words were just words.”

“And aiming your neck with a sword was just an act then?”

“An act of despair, yes, madam.”

“You’re very understanding, Commander.”

“A leader has to be compassionate with his subordinates to get their trust and loyalty. It’s my role to give support to my soldiers…even if it means to accept their reproaches or receive their anger and hatred; I’ve done it before and not just for the soldier Levi.”

The commander skipped to the next point. Actually, she didn’t seem to be aware about the reason why Erwin enrolled Levi in the survey corps to begin with. The Lovoff’s case was confidential and it was a good thing or it would pledge against them.

“When you didn’t see the soldier Levi with the rest of the group, what did you do?”

“I went back to the town with my soldiers and I told to the Commander in chief Zacklay the soldier Levi was missing, presumed dead.”

“But it was a lie, wasn’t it?”

“No Commander. I didn’t know why the soldier Levi was missing.”

“Then, why did you say he was dead then?”

“I told to the Commander in chief he was missing and presumed dead.”

“I confirm this information.” Said Zacklay. “When I asked him more details, the commander Smith told me he didn’t see the soldier Levi disappeared during their retreat and presumed he was dead because he was alone and without any equipment left.”

The Commander nodded. “Thank you for this information, Commander in chief.” She fixed her attention on Erwin again. “Did you believe in his death, Commander Smith?”

“I didn’t know what to think, Madam. The only thing I knew was that the soldier Levi was missing;”

“Answer to the question please. Did you believe in his death?”

Erwin hesitated before answering honestly. “I didn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because the soldier Levi is strong. I saw him fighting and I couldn’t believe in his death.”

“So, in other words, you presumed he deserted, didn’t you?”

Erwin clenched his fists; It was a semi-confession of guiltiness. “I presumed he was missing, Madam.”

“Are you saying you didn’t even think about the idea the soldier Levi could have deserted?”

“I didn’t. he was missing and the fact he was fighting the titans during all this time just proved it.”

“Why didn’t you report this eventuality to the commander in chief, then?”

“As I told you, Madam, I didn’t even have the slightest idea about what the soldier Levi was doing or where he was.”

“Or was it because you gave him this choice?”

“?”

“Didn’t you ask him to join the survey corps to fight with you?”

“I did ask him when he enrolled.”

“This was the second time you asked him. The difference was that this time, you didn’t force him.”

“…”

She took documents on her table. “For confidential and secret reasons, I’m not allowed to talk about the reason why you enrolled the soldier Levi in the survey corps. But I can at least explain the way you forced him to enroll.”

“…”

“Before becoming a soldier, the citizen Levi was well known by the military brigade for several crimes. Do you deny to have been informed about his criminal record and his friends ‘one?”

“I don’t deny it. I was aware about this.”

“But you chose to close your eyes in exchange of his enrollment.”

“I did. I received the approval from General Jinju from the military police for this.”

“Did you consult the General Jinju before proposing to the soldier Levi to join again the survey corps the second time?”

After a moment of hesitation, Erwin replied. “No, Madam.”

“What gave you the right to propose him such a deal? The contract said we would erase his criminal record at the only condition he would join the survey corps. At the second you gave him the opportunity to leave your brigade, you should have given him to the military brigade.”

“I thought the soldier Levi would choose to stay with us, Madam. I was certain of his decision.”

“But it looks like he wasn’t trustworthy since he deserted.”

“With all my respect, this accusation isn’t confirmed yet, Madam.”

“Then, if you’re so convinced the soldier Levi hasn’t deserted your squad, can you tell us why did he not come back with you the same day?”

“I don’t know, Madam.”

“Why did you come after him after have seen the steam coming from the landscape?”

“We needed to investigate about the reason of the steam. So I asked a special permission to Commander in chief Zacklay. We had no idea that…”

“Are you saying you didn’t know it was the soldier Levi’s acts?”

“I couldn’t know…”

“I want to know what you really thought about this at this moment. You knew it was the soldier Levi’s acts, isn’t it?”

“I just know what I see, Madam.”

“Should I repeat my question, Commander Smith? Where did you think this was coming from?”

Erwin sighted. He couldn’t deny it. “I presumed it came from the soldier Levi. Yes.”

“You also presumed he was dead.”

“He wasn’t supposed to live that long, by himself, outside the walls, in a landscape covered of titans without equipment.”

“Yes. We all agree to this. But yet, you knew it was him. Why?”

“Because after have seen him fighting, I knew it couldn’t be anyone else than him.”

“You did use a lot of money and risked the life of hundred soldiers to rescue a man. Four of them died in this mission. Did he justify this?”

“Yes it did, Madam.”

“Why?”

“Because we need his strength to defeat the titans.”

“Wasn’t it to protect your reputation and save your integrity?”

“No, Madam. Besides, I haven’t talked with the soldier Levi on the battlefield if you insinuate, I intended to shut him down. If I really wanted to protect my career, I wouldn’t have come after him.”

The commander glared at him. He won this match. “I have no other question for the witness.”

“Thank you, Commander Smith.”

During this whole time, Levi didn’t even show a single expression and remained calm. He got called at this turn to answer to the questions.

“Soldier Levi. Did you join the survey corps by your own will?”

“No.”

“Did you get forced to this as the Commander Smith said?”

“I did.”

“Why did you accept?”

“Because he involved my friends in the deal.”

“So, in order to protect your friends, you enrolled the survey corps?”

“Yes.”

“What was your goal joining the squad?”

“You just replied to this question.”

“Let me rephrase my question: What was your real goal enrolling the survey crops?”

“…” Levi looked at her and replied coldly. “Killing Erwin Smith.”

People started to whisper, shocked by this confession. The commander was smirking.

“So…when the Commander Smith said you just expressed your anger and pain against him after your friends’ death, was he lying to us?”

“He’s free to interpret things the way he wants.”

“Did he know it?”

“He didn’t or he wouldn’t have brought me with him on the battlefield.” This time, it was Levi’s turn to lie.

“Or maybe he knew and he expected to see you die there? After all, a lot of new recruits die on the battlefield for their first mission.”

“I killed titans one after another during five days. Do you really think I couldn’t have got rid of a single man?” he asked back.

She got surprised and didn’t know how to answer.

“Believe me. If he’s still alive, it’s because I want it or I would have killed him a long time ago. And I don’t see him crazy enough to take such a risk bringing a potential murderer with him.”

“Then, why didn’t you kill him?”

Levi made a pause before answering. “I come from the underground city. What all of you consider granted like breathing a fresh air, enjoying the natural light of the sun, or eating a decent meal per day is unreachable for most of the people there. The titans’ thing wasn’t even a subject of discussion. We weren’t concerned about this, the same way you weren’t concerned about our sort. Erwin Smith wasn’t different for me from the start. He was just a contract. A person to kill in exchange of money. And if I could enjoy leaving this shitty place, it was even better.”

The place was quiet and everybody listened to Levi’s story with attention.

“When I came to the surface, I realized you all were just like us. Rats stuck between walls. The difference is we, from the underground, know our situation. But you, the people at the surface are living in the denial. You all want to be free without risking anything. You live hidden behind your walls, well protected from the titans safely and spit at the survey corps’ faces when they risk their life to grant you a longer and a better one. You’re talking about budget, about money, about honor, about respect of the superiors and all that shit, but have you ever thought about the last instants the people who risk their life at each expedition are?”

“…”

“I saw my friends dying in front of me. Isabel called my name before her head got ripped out from her body.”

“…”

“Farlan waved and smiled at me when he got caught by the titan before getting eaten and spilled.”

“…”

“I did my best to save them but I failed. How many times did Erwin Smith see those scenes before?”

Erwin kept fixing Levi in the eyes.

“Did it stop him to keep fighting the titans outside?”

“…”

“Did it stop people joining the survey corps? The real people who are actually fighting those pieces of shit are the survey corps. Most of you from the other regiments haven’t fought a titan in your whole life. What can you know about this?”

“…”

“Is there any of you who actually can give one name of the last losses?”

“…”

“Of course not. But you’re there, to judge.”

“You didn’t answer to the question, soldier Levi. Why didn’t you kill Commander Smith if you came originally for this reason?”

“I always fought for myself, to survive. But he, as the rest of the survey corps, is fighting to let you live and to get rid of this shitty threat which is the titans. If his time must come, it wouldn’t come from me. I think he has enough to deal with these fucking giant pigs.”

“Watch your language, Soldier Levi.” Warned Commander Zacklay.

The commander continued asking her questions.

“If you spared his life, does that mean you accepted to join him in the survey corps?”

“I did.”

“So here we go again, why didn’t you come back with them?”

Levi didn’t reply this time.

“Do you deny to have deserted?”

“I deny it.”

“So why did you disappear?”

Again, Levi refused to answer.

“Answer to the question, Soldier Levi.” Said the Commander.

But Levi remained quiet. Erwin was cursing him with his eyes, as if he was asking him to reply. He was just aggravating his case.

“Soldier Levi. Answer to the question.”

“…”

In front of Levi’s silence, Zacklay made a sign to the guards behind him. “Since the prisoner refuses to answer, bring him back to his cell. We will decide his sort without him.”

They tied his hands in his back and brought him out of the room. Ewin looked at him leaving, with anger.

“let’s conclude this. commander?”

“Yes, Commander in chief.” The woman faced the audience and began to talk. “As we mentioned it previously, the soldier Levi is a former criminal well known from the military brigade.” She showed a large case with several documents.

“he has 55 arrest warrants to his credit and committed more than 170 crimes when he was living in the underground city. Despite of that, the commander Smith gave him another chance. We all agree to say that the soldier Levi is strong and talented. This is why Commander Smith trusted him. But what did he get in return? The only reason why the soldier Levi joined the survey corps was to kill commander Smith. If his friends hadn’t been killed by the titans, he would have reached his goal. It’s probably because of this he changed his mind but we can’t trust a criminal who never accepted the authority. You just have to see the way he’s talking knowing he’s in the court martial. A lot of soldiers complained about the lack of respect for his superiors. And the fact he even dared to lay his sword on Commander Smith proves we can’t trust him, even if he’s strong and would be a good asset to protect us from the titans. We can’t take any risk to trust a man like him. His guiltiness about his desertion is unquestionable since he refused to answer to the question, despite Commander in chief Zacklay asked him twice. I demand his revocation from the survey corps and to judge him for attempt of murder on Commander Smith and for his crimes by the military brigade.”

She made a pause and went back to her monologue.

“Concerning the commander Smith, we all agree to recognize his leadership and his devotion to protect the citizens from Paradise island from the titans. We don’t question the commander’s choice to recruit the soldier Levi and his friends despite the fact he knew they were criminals. But the commander Smith didn’t respect the terms of the contract he proposed to the soldier Levi asking him to join the survey corps in exchange of his freedom and cleaning his criminal record. He gave him the choice to follow him, so in other words, he allowed him to leave. Plus, the commander Smith didn’t mention to the commander in chief Zacklay the soldier Levi deliberately left during their trip back. He was perfectly aware about his desertion and didn’t report it. And even if he didn’t know, he must be recognized as responsible of his own soldiers since he was the squad leader.”

Mike and Hange glared at the commander. She was winning little by little the approval of the rest of the court. At this rhythm, Erwin would be judged guilty. It was already over for Levi.

“When the commander saw the steam outside the walls, he didn’t hesitate even a second to leave, which it proves that he knew the soldier Levi was still alive and it was the result of his actions. The commander engaged the lives of one hundred and twenty-two soldiers for rescuing the soldier Levi. Four of them never returned. Four lives to save one.”

“…”

“We consider the commander Smith trusted blindly the soldier Levi and got carried away by his potential. Due to his heroic past and his absolute devotion to his mission, we don’t recommend to suspend Commander Smith but ask a reduction of budget for his next operations outside the walls. We want to see the number of theses expensive expeditions becoming small to spare the money of the citizens but also to spare the lives of our soldiers. We also recommend to take off the rank of commander and to give him his previous Captain statute.”

She ended her speech and sat back.

“Thank you, Commander.” Said Zacklay. “We’re going to retire to discuss about…”

“Commander in chief. May I say something please?” Erwin interrupted him raising his hand.

“What is it Commander Smith?”

“Before the court retires to deliberate about the soldier Levi and I, I would like to speak.”

The commander Marina got up. “This is not allowed, Commander Smith. You know the rules.”

“I allow it.” Said Zacklay.

“What?? But Sir…”

“Go ahead, Commander Smith; We’re listening to you.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Erwin came in front of the court and started to speak.

“I recognize my responsibility concerning the fact the solider Levi didn’t come back with us. I should have paid more attention to my soldiers. The commander Marina is right. I also assume my responsibilities concerning the four losses during the rescue mission for the soldier Levi. I also recognize that I never believed even for a second the soldier Levi deserted our ranks. I must confess I didn’t understand the reason why he didn’t follow us when he clearly accepted to join us a second time. It didn’t make any sense, and when we came back to town, it was already too late to go after him; I didn’t want to risk other lives to rescue him. Actually, it was impossible for him to survive there alone without equipment, so I began to suspect that the soldier Levi had decided to die as a martyr fighting the titans until his last breath. That’s the reason why I didn’t report it to the commander in chief.”

He made a pause and took some documents on his desk. “But my instinct never fooled me. I didn’t understand the meaning of his decision. So I investigated. I went back to the underground city to know more about him. I questioned the people living there and I consulted his criminal record.”

He opened his case and began to read. “The commander mentioned the soldier Levi had already 55 arrest warrants to his credit and that he committed around 170 crimes. I’ve got the details here: 93 robberies, 42 street fights, 11 verbal aggressions against representatives of the law, 16 ransacking and destruction of property using his vertical maneuver equipment in the city and 8 murders.”

“…” the last part was the worst one. But Erwin didn’t stop.

“I investigated about the people he murdered. Two pedophiles and 6 criminals and rapists who assaulted sexually Isabel Magnolia, one of his friends who died during our last expedition. I want to precise that the victim was 14 when she got raped by six men during almost four hours.”

Hange felt bad and recalled the cute girl who joined them. She couldn’t help to feel sad for her. In the end, Levi just avenged her.

“I questioned the neighbors where the citizen Levi used to live and I collected testimonies from them. Several citizens mentioned that Levi and Farlan used to help them with the money they got from the robberies to pay their medical fees, which are particularly expensive in the underground city; I also want to add that Levi and his friends got approached by Lovoff to murder me in exchange of passports to live on the surface and free medical cares for the population there.”

The commander got up and cut him. “That’s very touching, Commander Smith but get to the point already please.”

“Yes, commander. I accepted to give another chance to the citizen Levi because considering the situation he was living; I thought his actions were justified by the necessity to survive. When I arrested him, the only reason why the citizen Levi stopped fighting me and the soldier Zacharias was because we captured his friends. His skills were clearly outstanding and I knew immediately he could be really helpful for us. That’s why I didn’t understand the reason why he decided to leave. During these five days of his absence, the soldier Levi managed to survive outside the walls alone, using the vertical maneuver equipment of our dead to keep fighting the titans. During five days, he continued to fight them fearless, killing 63titans by himself.”

“…”

“Since I integrated the survey corps, I killed 32 titans. We’re not in competition. But the soldier Levi killed more titans in five days than all of us here reunited in the whole year. I let you imagine what he could do in one year.”

“It’s undeniable the soldier Levi is strong but…” began to say the commander Marina before being interrupted by Erwin again.

“The soldier Levi also took care of giving a proper grave to our dead.”

“…”

“We had to abandon the corpses of our fallen comrades on the battlefield more than once. It’s a terrible shame for the families to not be able to mourn their dead decently and to know that their bodies are decaying on the landscape. But in order to preserve the lives of the survivors, we abandoned our dead there. The soldier Levi took the time to give them the respect they deserved burying them one after another. I saw by myself the cemetery he built during these five days.”

“…”

“The soldier Levi has a terrible temper. He’s arrogant, bad-mannered, rude and can’t stand authority. But he is also and above all a great and strong soldier who care about his comrades despite the fact he’s terrible in team working. I demand you to consider his skills and the hope he represents in our fight to eradicate the titans from our motherland. We need him. I’ll take responsibility of all of his actions and I promise to finish him myself if he disobeys me ever again.”

“Commander Smith.” Asked Zacklay taking off his glasses. “I’ll ask you that once again for the last time: do you really think the soldier Levi didn’t desert?”

“The soldier Levi took the freedom to act by his own will without receiving order when he decided to stay outside the walls. But I know he didn’t desert our rank. I presume he considered himself as a survey corps member and it was his duty to erase the titan threat.”

“So, what do you recommend for him?”

“The soldier Levi has to be punished to have acted by himself without informing his superiors for sure. But he also needs to be recognized for his courage and his devotion, so I recommend a promotion. I also demand to the court to not take in consideration his criminal case and to clean it once for all.”

The commander couldn’t help to laugh. This idea seemed to be so unthinkable. But she became serious again when she saw the commander in chief Zacklay was listening to him carefully.

“Thank you, Commander Smith. We’re retiring now for the deliberation.”

* * *

One hour later.

Everybody went back in the room, including Levi.

“After have heard the different testimonies, the court deliberated. Commander Smith, soldier Levi, rise.”

They obeyed and waited for their sentence.

“For the first charge accusing the soldier Levi of desertion, what is the verdict?”

“Not guilty.”

“For the second charge of attempt of murder on the person of the commander Smith, what is the verdict?”

“Guilty.”

“For the third charge of disobeying to his superiors’ orders and acting by himself, what is the verdict?”

“Guilty.”

“For the fourth charge of putting in danger other survey corps ‘s lives unnecessary to rescue him, what is the verdict?”

“Not guilty.”

“Concerning the mention of the criminal record of the soldier Levi, what is the verdict?”

“We considered the deal sealed between the military brigade and the survey corps concerning the deletion of his criminal record must remain intact. So, we accept the request proposed by the Commander Erwin. The criminal record of the soldier Levi is now empty.”

“What’s the sentence for the soldier Levi then?”

“After have heard the different testimonies, we decided to follow Commander Smith’s judgment. Due to his heroic acts and his devotion to his fallen comrades, we reject the requests of Commander Marina. However, the soldier Levi would have to pay for his insubordination.”

The commander Zacklay smiled. “Soldier Levi. You’re sentenced to 30 days of community service. The commander Smith will decide your punishment himself. You’re promoted to the grade of Caporal chief.”

Levi didn’t even rise an eye brow. Hange and Mike were relieved for him but they were waiting for Erwin’s sentence.

“Concerning the commander Smith, we reject the request of Commander Marina again. Erwin Smith must conserve our trust and his rank as the commander of the survey corps.”

“Thank you. Commander Marina? Do you have any objection concerning our verdict?”

“No, Sir. I accept the decision of the court. But I’d like to ask a last question to the soldier Levi please.”

“Go ahead.”

“Soldier Levi; I’ll ask you once again: why didn’t you come back with commander Smith and his squad if you really accepted to join the survey corps?”

Levi looked at her. He hadn’t replied to her question before. Why should he do now? But when he saw Erwin was fixing him furious again, he decided to reply.

“Zack Huino. Elodia Kirin. Rui Kiragi. Sefan Sea. Esteban Roya… » began to say Levi.

“Soldier Levi, I asked you…” But she got cut again.

“Eiko Kusiragi. Kaneda Williams. Farlan Church. Isabel Magnolia...is my answer enough? Because I can give you 51 other good reasons to explain my choice.”

She shut up and sat back. “I’ve no other question.”

“Well. That’s enough for today. Release the prisoner.”

Levi left the tribunal free and cleared from all the charges.

“LEVI!!!” Hange jumped on him from behind.

“What do you want, fucking four eyes?!”

“I’m so glad you’re free now!!!”

“tch.”

“You better thank Commander Erwin. He did his very best to convince the court, you know?”

“As if I would do this!”

“Ah…so proud as always!!” She continued to tease him. “By the way, I wanted to tell you I brought back the titan you neutralized last time to the town!”

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I began to dissect him!! I need your help to progress on my researches! And since you have community service to do, I thought…”

“Stop dreaming! The only thing I accept to do is slashing his fucking neck.”

“Oh…come on! After all what I did to bring him back alive! You can’t do that!”

“Give me a fucking break! I don’t give a shit about your damn researches.”

At this moment, Erwin and Mike went out of the tribunal too and faced Levi and Hange. They stopped talking and looked at each other in silence. The tension was terrible.

Erwin’s expression changed and he moved closer to Levi and Hange. The short man didn’t move back and stayed immobile. When Erwin arrived next to Hange, she stepped aside. The two men faced each other…before Erwin slapped violently Levi’s face. The short man didn’t flinch, didn’t speak…or react. He kept his eyes on Erwin, not in a provocation way. The soldiers around didn’t dare move even a finger.

After interminable minutes of heavy silence, Erwin walked away. “Let’s go, Mike.”

“Yes Sir.”


End file.
